Sequel
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: It's who at Scott did after stilies told him. SEQUEL


SPOV

Man, Isaac is my soulmate, I have admit I always did feel a pull towards. He was so shy and scared before, but when he got the bite he was sexy, hot, smart, and determined and I freakin wanted all of that. I was bolting through the trees when I caught his scent, I ran even faster when he came into view. He didn't know I was here 'well must be a prince thing'. I sat on a tree and watched him throw rocks into the river. "Scott" I froze does he know I'm here, but when he continued I relaxed."Scott, why can't I be with Scott? Oh yea he like Allison and he's to perfect I mean he learns so fast, the best lacrosse player, sexy, hot, smart, cares, and he's like so perfect, but Allison has him, I just can't stand it, but I'll never tell him that, he'd be like (mocking my voice) Isaac, I can't be with you, I don't think you should ever be in the pack again, ewwww. Then he sighed and slid down a tree. He hugged his knees to his chest and just cried it out. "I'm so stupid." He said hitting himself. I wanted to go down thee and show him his not stupid but most all to comfort him. To tell that I do like him and Allison well Allison musts gonna get in the way. "Isaac is that you." I shouted making it seem like I didn't hear his 'conversation'. He sot straight up and fixed himself, I could hear his heartbeat getting faster as I approached. " We're you crying dude" I faked worried, I already knew why he was crying. " Scott ummm you changed...I like it... I mean I think it looks cool." He said fixing his sentence. " Ummm Isaac I can tell you anything right." I asked. "Yea sure what's up" he said taking a seat in the grass. I sat down next to him, his heart was beating OD fast, " it's about Allison," the second I said hat his heart dropped so low,"I'm not sure if I want to be with here anymore," and just like that fast as rabbit sex." Why what happen?" He asked trying to sound concerned, even through inside he was bouncing like a kid that ate ALOT of candy. "We'll as you see I'm now the Prince of Hell, Prince Devin, and I found my soulmate was, but I'm afraid to tell them, you know." I said, "I know how yo feel man." He said sadly. "You mean yo found yours who is, come on man you can tell me." I said excitedly. "Ummm...I can't, I mean I would but it would be weird if he didn't like me back." He said looking at the ground. "" Well if I tell you mine, would you tell me yours" i said making a deal. He sighed "Sure". "Ok he is in the pack." I said giving him hints."Ummm Erika." He said."ewww no way" i said in disbelief. "It's a guy" I said hopping he would get close" Derek""No""Stiles""He's my brother""Jackson""With Danny""Boyd""With Kaiara""Peter""Not even close". Come on man,"Is...it...ummm, is it me." He said. Ding ding ding we have a winner. "Now can you tell me yours." "It's uhhh..." he said looking down. I rolled on top of him, he looked up and I pulled him to me kissing him deeply, he moaned into my mouth. I started going going down and kissing he's neck, I guess he could stop himself from moaning and gripping my hair 'Damn' that's a turn on. I growled and ripped his shirt off plus mine. He arched his back when I took his nipple into my mouth. "Ohhhh...Devin...oh my god..." He moaned. He started undoing my pants and belt, when he or them unlocked he pulled them all the way down, I laughed and took off his his shorts. Man we both had huge dicks, I started humping him like really fast it'll fell like he was masturbating ."Devin...Devin...so fucking good..." I growled, while he started digging into my shoulders. "I can't stand this" I said and ripped off our boxers,he hissed when the cold air hit his dick. I was back on him in an instant. "Are you ready" I said seriously. "Yea take me, claim me" he said breathlessly. " yes sir" I said. I slowly pushed into him "Devin...feels really...good." He said. " Wait it doesn't hurt" i asked "No not really, I would fell better though if you went a little faster" he said adding that last part in the laughing, but that soon turned to screams as I started pounding his asshole. "Devin ohhh my god, faster faster ahhhh" he screamed/moaned. "Fuck yea...so fucking tight and hot!" I said grabbing his leg so I could get more in. We kept on moaning and he was saying 'fuck' like it was the only word he knew, before soon he we were about to climax. "Devin...I...I can't..."he said barely even getting a word out since I've been fucking him from behind for awhile now. When I came I bit I to his neck and muffled my scream. When we both came off our high he said, "I like you it is you" he said the nuzzled into my neck breathing in my scent. "I love you" I said." I love you too" he said, the kissed me passionalty .

THE END I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT WAS A ONE SHOT


End file.
